


Together, We Can Conquer The World

by ProudHaikyuuTrash



Series: Karushuu Week [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano is a softie for Karma, Canon Universe, Everyone's drunk and wasted, Future Fic, Gen, Karushuu is literally married but we don't speak of that, Karushuu week 2019, M/M, but dont tell anyone, yet anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudHaikyuuTrash/pseuds/ProudHaikyuuTrash
Summary: Entry for Karushuu week Day One- Christmas/BirthdayThe class reunites to celebrate Karma's birthday, and Asano just wants to spend the day (night) with his boyfriend.If Gakushuu is being honest, he didn't have any plans for Christmas this year, being too swamped with work. Maybe he would've refilled on his sleep or just laze around in his apartment and watch a Netflix movie or two.Maybe he'd been generous enough to let Karma cuddle him on their couch as they watch the movies. Or maybe- well you get the gist of it. He'd have done many things in the week he had off for Christmas and new years but none of them included this.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma & Nakamura Rio, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Shiota Nagisa
Series: Karushuu Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580860
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Together, We Can Conquer The World

If Gakushuu is being honest, he didn't have any plans for Christmas this year, being too swamped with work. Maybe he would've refilled on his sleep or just laze around in his apartment and watch a Netflix movie or two.

Maybe he'd been generous enough to let Karma cuddle him on their couch as they watch the movies. Or maybe- well you get the gist of it. He'd have done many things in the week he had off for Christmas and new years but none of them included this.

This being a crowd of around 25 drunk, seemingly high adults camping in his living room as they laugh about things Gakushuu lost track of in the first two hours.

He doesn't even know where his boyfriend is, having lost sight of him when Nakamura tackled him in a chokehold for 'shipping the wrong ship'. Gakushuu doesn't really have a clue, and, in the ten years that he had bonded with Nakamura (and the eight he had been in a seemingly normal? Relationship with Karma) he had learned to not question it.

But it was 11:45 on Christmas Eve and Gakushuu wanted to be the first to wish his boyfriend a happy birthday as well as get the whole cake cutting ordeal that Kayano-er...Yukimura- insisted on out of the way so he can save some years of his lifespan by not worrying over any of the drunk people knocking the cake over on his expensive carpet.

So he casts a wary eye over the crowd, cautiously removes the wine bottle away from Terasaka's grappling hand and makes his way to the bedroom, hoping he finds his boyfriend there.

Thankfully that is the case. He finds Karma and Nagisa sipping wine as they chat on the bed, Karma leaning on the headboard while Nagisa rests on his elbow.

Karma looks over, gives him a small smile before returning to his conversation with Nagisa. Nagisa waves at him, too drunk to actually act proper and sit up. Gakushuu doesn't mind.

He leans against the closed door and observes as his boyfriend goes off on a tangent about Terasaka being an absolute dofus in the office.

Maybe it's the wine or the questionable soup Okuda brought in (the girl might be sweet and shy, her chemical concoctions certainly aren't) but Gakushuu, giddily, thinks that Karma looks especially handsome tonight and, fuck, he'd really like to make out with him right now. Or marry him, whichever. Why not both? Gakushuu can imagine them married-

Yeah, it’s definitely the wine.

Once he has had enough of his dream make out with Karma, he calls for attention from the two best friends.

"Let's go cut your cake," he says, "It will save me few years in my lifespan to move that cake away from the living room."

Karma's eyes twinkle, the dim light in the room making them stand out more. His boyfriend grins, "C'mon Nagisa, I don't want him to die yet, I need someone to annoy."

Gakushuu throws a cushion at him as Nagisa sighs, "I don't think dealing with you extends anyone's life span. "

"How rude! You hurt me!"

"Okay," Gakushuu says before Karma can start a rant, "Let's get going."

They cut the cake about three minutes early but no one is too bothered by the time precisions, instead jumping to get a piece of cake each as soon as Karma puts the knife down- Nakamura might be as much of a crackhead as Karma, but she is the Goddess of Sweets made human.

With everyone bustling around the cake, Gakushuu finally gets Karma to himself and he utilises the time well.

Karma is all glinting eyes and teasing grins when Gakushuu stalks up to him, standing in the corner with a slice of cake. Gakushuu is ashamed to note the lack of hesitancy on his part as he pulls on Karma's jacket and presses their lips together.

When they pull apart, Karma is still wearing a grin but this one is soft and gentle, fond- the one only he has the privilege to see.

Gakushuu cups his cheek with his empty hand, offers a smile of his own and presses another kiss on the taller's lips, "Happy Birthday."

"Hmm." Karma hums, pulling him closer, "This is very unlike you, Mr. I-hate-all-kind-of-physical-affection."

"What can I say?", Gakushuu drawls, "My boyfriend looks extra fine today."

"Does he now?"

"I would suppose so, yes."

Karma snorts, but before he can comment, Terasaka yells at them to, and I quote, 'stop being so disgustingly in love and disrespect all the single people around.'

To which Karma only grins bigger before making a show of kissing Gakushuu. Gakushuu doesn't even blush anymore, too used Karma's shenanigans.

They do separate however, and join the rest. Gakushuu dutifully snaps hundreds of pictures of 3E and their devil genius, gets hundreds of pictures snapped with his devil rival-turned-boyfriend and eats too much sugar and finally drinks a whole bottle of wine by himself after Nakamura dares him to.

By the time they call it a night, or morning seeing as it was already 4am, Gakushuu is exhausted, wasted and way too nauseous. He bids them goodbye as Karma sways against him, giving one armed hugs to everyone.

Promptly both of them collapse on the couch and Karma rolls over until he is curled around Gakushuu. If it was a normal day, Gakushuu would have thrown him off or poked him hard enough to ache, but right now Gakushuu is drunk, exhausted to the bone and very Karma-starved. So he moves up the couch, let's Karma rest on his chest as he presses a sleepy kiss on the mop of fiery red hair and wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas," he says, before giving in and following Karma to dreamland, back ache be damned.


End file.
